7 Minutes in Heaven (peterick oneshot)
by patdparadise
Summary: A simple party game turns into so much more. Let's see what 7 minutes will bring for Pete.


"Alright Patrick, your turn." yelled Sarah as she handed him the bottle. He placed it down hesitantly and took a deep breath while mumbling something under his breath. As soon as the bottle started to spin, he looked just about ready to throw up. Wow, i never noticed how gorgeous his ey- "Pete? erm are you there?" I didn't notice Brendon yelling at me, i guess i was distracted by Patrick's beauty. "Uh yeah what's up?" he looked at me like I was crazy. "The bottle landed on you, it's time for your 7 minutes in heaven," he dragged me to the door of the closet where Patrick was standing clutching his arm like his life depended on it. "Remember the rules, you must stay in the closet for a full seven minutes, and you have the choice to come out after those seven minutes or not." When he finished his sentence he threw us into the closet whispering,"Have fun." as i heard his footsteps disappear.

The closet was as small as a shoebox so we were pressed up against each other in the pitch black darkness. Although, I could still see Patrick's face still pink from earlier. I have to break the silence, I cannot withhold for seven minutes. "So, Patrick ugh Im not really sure how this whole thing works but how about we ask each other some questions... I'll start i guess." I turned my head to think and then a question finally came to me. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He looks down and plays with his sleeves pretending not to hear my question until I hear him mumble something inaudible to the human ears. "What was that?" I leaned in closer till we were inches apart. "N-no im not really into...um girls." Ah perfect, no wonder he was blushing earlier. "Well great, neither am I..I guess its your turn to ask a question." He looked up and looked into my barely visible eyes. "Pete, do you ha- actually nevermind. i'll skip, you go." He was trying to avoid something, i could tell cuz he twiddles his thumbs everytime he gets nervous. I gently turned his head towards me and I could feel his eyes stealing a glance at my lips. I'll probably regret this later but who cares. I tilt my head and collide our lips together. He is tense at first but he eases us during the kiss. Man, his lips feel like silk. He proceeds to try and stick his tongue in my mouth, which i gladly accept considering I wanted him right then and there. I could slowly feel Patrick getting harder and harder until his bulge was stabbing me near my top thigh. "Pa-Patrick." I managed to get in between kisses. "Yes, Pete?"

"I need you right now, please." We only have 3 minutes left but who's really counting, right? I could tell Patrick was probably a virgin so I could only imagine how he felt about this. "Do we have enough time for sex?" I grinned at his comment. "There's always time baby." And that set of the chain reaction in his glowing cheeks. I made my way onto my knees and let my hands run over his chest making him groan for a slight second. I slid my hands down to his belt and started unbuckling it. I touched his bulge causing him to moan and push forward. "It's okay Patty, we'll get there eventually. Patience honey." I undid his pants and his zipper and shoved his pants down to his ankles, taking his underwear down with it. Patrick was definetley hard and I knew he would come any minute now. I gripped my hand around his member and slowly started to move my hand back and forth causing noises to escape Patricks mouth. I wanted him to last as long a possible so I didn't want to blow him just yet. "P-Pete..inside..now." he begged. "But baby, there's no lube and I don't want to hurt you." he was obviously growing impatient by the second. "I dont care. I want you NOW." he replied. Suddenly, I heard Brendon yell, "TIMES UP! No rush or anything." Looks like they'll have to wait until I complete Patricks commands.

I twisted Patrick's body around and repositioned myself between his legs. "slick them up." I said shoving three fingers into his mouth. I pulled my fingers out and hovered one finger at his entrance. "Are you sure about this, Patrick?" He made a slight nod. I slowly pushed the first one in and Patrick gasped and stiffened. I bent over and kissed his cheek. "Relax honey, it won't hurt after a bit." He sucked in before relaxing his muscles. I kept moving my finger in and out trying to find his pleasure points. He relaxed to the point where he was fucking himself against my finger so I began entering the second finger and scissoring them apart. He looked like he was in pain but it wore off. It didn't take long to put in my third finger and have him fucking himself on them. I pulled them out only to have Patrick whine. I smirked and pressed a kiss to his lips before pressing my hard member up to his entrance. He pushed back as I pushed forward. I pushed in slowly until I pushed in the rest of the way. I tried to find his sensitive spot while creating my steady rhythm. I kept changing angles until he whispered,"Oh fuck, yes." I continued to pound at that angle and noticed him grab his member and begin to thrust up and down along with my member. It wasn't long until we had both came.

We both stuggled to put our clothes on considering we were sticky and sweaty. "That was the best 7 minutes in heaven I've ever experienced." I said winking and slapping his ass. I managed to walk out of the closet first only to find that everyone was staring at us. "Hey guys, who's next?" I asked nervously. It was only Sarah who spoke,"Um Pete why are you wearing Patrick's clothes?" Oh shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Welp, there's no escaping this now. At least i got to go to heaven for a few minutes.


End file.
